Sermonis in Angustiis
by Allena Frost
Summary: Sometimes you make mistakes with the fan you use and sometimes you brought in on yourself by messing with a childhood frenemy. Maybe Izaya will think next time for bullying Shizuo when they were both little lads. Fans are used as communication between Izaya and Shizuo at times :3. There will be smut later on in the chapters. AU! Victorian Age. Shizaya :3
1. Chapter 1

A raven haired boy stood on the edge of the ballroom, watching the guests dance and talk with each other. This boy was the Duke Orihara's youngest son, Izaya Orihara. The Orihara family was famous for their beauty and red eyes, but most of all their profession. The Orihara family was a family known for the boats that traveled around the sea, selling their products to doctors and scientists that needed the supplies.

Izaya wore his stuffy suit that pinched his neck and made it hard to breathe. He had his long hair down without a tie due to the hair refusing to stay in place. Glancing around for his mother, who fussed over every little thing that's out of place on him, he ripped open the buttons of his shirt that covered his neck. Breathing out a sigh, Izaya walked into the piano room, where a lot of the guests refused to enter due to rumors of it being haunted.

Izaya pulled his fan out and started to cool himself off, relaxing in the chair in the far corner. Feeling as if he was being watched, he saw a blond man sitting off in the corner of the room staring at him.

The man opened his own fan and ran his hands over the ribs of the fan.

_'I want to talk to you."_

A glint in the man's eye told him that the man was up to something. Izaya took his fan and closed it touching his right cheek.

_'No.'_

The man rolled his eyes and grinned. Izaya glared at the man, these types of people pissed him off. It was if they didn't know he would expose their secret soon enough and there was a strange aura that the man was not someone to be messed with either. If the man came here to just mess with him then he was getting ignored. Izaya looked from the corner of his eye as the man got closer and sat in front of him, holding the fan in his left hand.

_'Come and talk to me'_

The blonde smiled and stared Izaya down, causing Izaya to glare at the man even more as if he would disintegrate if he did. Taking his fan he touched it to his left cheek.

Drawing the fan across his cheek the man smiled even wider than before.

_'I love you'_

Izaya jumped up and glared at the man. Holding his fan to his left ear, Izaya brought it down and walked away.

_'I wish to be rid of you'_

Walking up to his room, Izaya heard footsteps following him. Izaya stopped when he got to the corner of the hallway he was walking.

"What do you want from me!? Are you an idiot or just a bastard?" Izaya said to the man backing up slowly.

"I wish to marry you, Izaya Orihara. My name is Shizuo Hewijima and you were the little brat that used to tease me when I was younger." Shizuo grabbed his hand and pulled him to his chest, "It's nice to see that beautiful face again!"

"Let me go you stupid brute!" Izaya said trying to push away and reach for the knife in his boot. "I will not marry you and I don't love you!"

Shizuo pulled Izaya closer and smiled, bending down and pecking Izaya on the cheek.

"Then I will just have to make you love me. Tell me that you wish to see me gone with your fan and I will be." Shizuo taunted Izaya.

Izaya, already flustered from not being used to being that close to another, tried to remember what the way to tell another to be gone, instead closed his fan slowly while thinking.

_'I promise to marry you."_

Realizing his mistake, Izaya tried to correct himself but it was too late.

"So we will wed then!" Shizuo chuckled and walked down the stairs. "I will tell your mother to start the preparations."

"WAIT! NO I DID NOT MEAN TO!" Izaya said running after Shizuo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Me<strong>**: Score one for Shizu-chan, Zero for Izaiza**

**Izaya****: He tricked me somehow… That's not supposed to be possible!**

**Shizuo****: As much as I hate the bastard, he deserved that! Also please take out the part that I love him!**

**Me****: Nope~ that would ruin the whole story.**

**Izaya****: You do know we have a deep hatred for each other right?**

**Me****: And I know beneath that is a beautiful love waiting to blossom! You both just are sexually frustrated! **

**Izaya****: *Sigh* Your as stupid as the brute…**

**Me****: Screw off! I'm perfectly smart. Also bye bye readers .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bwrites: Izaya is 21 years old and Shizuo is 23. Usually Izaya would have had the choice for marriage, but since he's refused each women out there, he has been left alone by his mother and father.**

* * *

><p>The brunette child had showed up again at his spot to watch the sunset. A smirk formed on the brunettes face and he chuckled turning his head towards Izaya.<p>

"Why are you hiding from me?" The brunette said getting up from his spot. "I don't bite and I promise not to hurt you."

Izaya scowled as blush scattered across his face. He looked at the brunette with disdain.

"You're a stupid protozoan and you stole my area without asking. Brat!" Izaya growled out, clenching his tiny hands.

"What's a protozoan?" The brunette asked.

"You're so stupid you don't even know what that means! Ha you don't even have the right to sit in my spot!" Izaya said haughtily.

It was the brunette's turn to scowl at him and step closer to him.

"I am not an idiot! This spot is open to anyone and everyone." The brunette huffed out and looked at Izaya with a smile. "Besides I wouldn't mind spending it with you. Sunsets are always beautiful to watch with another beautiful person."

The brunette smirked and reached his hand out towards Izaya who was quite smaller and was 2 years younger than him. Izaya came everyday and muttered under his breath as he watched the brunette sit at his spot.

However, this was the first time Izaya and him had a full on conversation.

"I wouldn't sit with the likes of you. You're a commoner not a noble, you have no right to sit next to me." Izaya replied.

The brunette smirked and crossed his arms to think. Izaya could see he was plotting something bad because of the smirk on the brunettes face getting wider.

"So if I were to ever reach your stature than maybe we will watch this sunset together and make you love me!" The brunette smirked and walked up to Izaya, causing Izaya to stumble back from the closeness.

Izaya looked at the brunette with wide eyes as he was backed into a tree. He stumbled in words as he tried to think of a way out.

"I- Even if you reached that stature I would never love you!" Izaya insisted.

The brunette smirked and leaned down to kiss Izaya's forehead, before turning to leave.

Izaya growled and yelled after him. "STUPID PROTOZOAN!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Izaya watched as his mother and father got into a heated discussion about Shizuo.

"He can't have my son, and none of my daughters either. He doesn't look trustworthy." Izaya's father growled out to his wife.

"Come now dear, that's hardly a reason. Izaya is already of age and so are the girls. This man seems respectable and he probably has lots of money." Izaya's mother said with a small smile on her face.

She would gladly sell off her own son just for the comforts of money. Izaya growled at the fact that society worked this way. Izaya did not love Shizuo and he wasn't going to anytime soon.

"In my defense sir, I love your son and I wish to make him happy. I have all the money you need as well." Shizuo said calmly towards his father.

Izaya's father glared at Shizuo and turned towards Izaya, smiling softly. Izaya smiled a little but tried to give his father a hint that he didn't want this by pleading with his eyes. His father turned back to Shizuo and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Shizuo.

"Izaya is not one I would give away easily. Convince me and maybe I will think about it, and if you don't convince me, you may never be allowed to touch my son." His father said with a smirk, and Izaya huffed in defeat. "Everyone leave the room but him!"

Izaya was pushed out of the room by his mother and was faced with Izaya's bodyguard, Shiki.

"I was told to take you to your room brat…I see you have another suitor after you." Shiki said drawing out his cigar and blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

Izaya coughed and nodded knowing that Shiki was protective of him even if he didn't show it. Shiki looked down at Izaya and then grunted before entering the room, where he could hear Shiki starting to question Shizuo.

* * *

><p><span>Me<span>: Izzy! Izzy! The new chapter is here!

Izaya: Hmmm, Oh okay go away so I can work.

Me: I came all the way to your house just to show you and you want me to go.

Izaya: Working here and who even let you in!?

Me: Namie :3 She gave me the card to get in and break in here just to show you this.

Izaya: *sigh* Go sit down and read it to me, I'll listen but don't think this makes us friends human.

Me: Okay!

Shizuo: I'm not letting you be alone with this freak of nature!

Me: Ekkk! He follows me around now!

Izaya: She simply came to read me her fics. Are you jealous that she likes me and not you? You're paying for that door by the way.

Shizuo: S-Shut up! I promised Yukina that I would watch over this brat and also I consider her my friend, and if she's near you then she is in danger.

Me: Shizzy! Do not interrupt my bonding time with Izzy!

Shizuo: I'm taking you home…

Me: No! I must read it to Izaya-kun and make him understand his feelings!

Shizuo: Come on!

Me: NOOO! Let me go! IZZY!

Shizuo: Say goodbye to your readers idiot!

Me: Fine…

Everyone: Hoped you liked the new chapter! Sorry it took so long :3 Busy with youtube videos and such!


End file.
